


Spring will never come

by Rhidee



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Light Angst, Other, Pacifist Route, Sans is aware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhidee/pseuds/Rhidee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And if you're going to leave <br/>Make it quick <br/>Because the longer you take <br/>The slower you move <br/>The more I hurt <br/>The more I break <br/>And I'm not sure how much of that I can take<br/>-Unknown</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring will never come

Frisk knew what was coming next.  
She'd been forced through everything but it, she'd only heard whispers of what it was.  
Sans begged her to keep fighting, but she was so *tired*.  
Everyone was so happy, this time. No one died, no one hurt.  
But she felt it, the sensation of being tugged back to where it all began, the whiteness of forgetting.  
This would be the last run.  
She felt it calling.  
Genocide route.

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T WANNA PLAY GENOCIDE I DON'T WANNA I CAN'T HURT THEM I LOVE THEM I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING DO IT DON'T MAKE ME


End file.
